


Work Invasion

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engaged Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker works at Stark Industries, Peter and Harry live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter leaves for work before Harry wakes up and he is not happy with that
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Work Invasion

Had Peter meant to leave to Stark Industries earlier than usual? Absolutely. Did he mean to leave at 5 am before his fiancé woke up? No... not really. But here he was, 5:30 in the morning, speed-walking to work to meet up with Tony Stark to fix his suit. He stepped onto the subway, finding it slowly filling up with businesspeople and junkies, and made himself comfortable on a seat, most of the subway being empty at the moment, and pulled out his phone to scroll through social media absentmindedly. After about ten minutes, the subway screeched to a halt at his stop, and he quickly got off his seat and made his way for Stark Industries which was only a block or two away. He jogged his way there and stepped through the employee entrance, quickly making his way to the elevator and sliding in. 

The elevator quickly went up and Peter bounced his leg anxiously as he reached Tony’s lab. Tony looked up in alarm as the elevator dinged. “Kid? What are you doing here so early?”

“I woke up too early, I was excited,” Peter explained through his blush and chuckle as he stepped in.

Tony snorted. “I can tell.”

Peter scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Should I go downstairs into the labs while you finish what you’re doing?”

“No, it’s alright, kid. Come on,” He reassured, scooting over and making room for Peter to sit. 

Peter quickly bounced forward and slid into a seat beside Tony. “So, what are we gonna do?”

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Harry woke slowly as sunlight streamed into the room, flashing uncomfortably in his eyes. He blinked and turned around, instinctively reaching for Peter to pull closer. He wasn’t there, however, prompting Harry to slowly peel his eyes open to the pale blue walls he and Peter had painted together. He inhaled a deep breath through his nose and looked around slowly, the remnants of sleep slowly drain from his limbs as he pushed himself up. “Peter?” He called softly.

He got no response as he looked to the bed, finding it still empty. He rubbed his eyes and sat there for a long moment, mentally debating about getting up or not. After a few minutes of sitting there, he finally swung his legs over the side of the bed and pulled his heavy limbs up, dragging himself to the bathroom. He bent over the sink and rolled up his long sleeves, splashing water in his face to wake himself up, before washing his face and patting it dry. 

He stood up straight, feeling refreshed, and began his day. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth, made his way downstairs where he made a bowl of cereal and checked his phone as he made himself comfortable as the news played in the background. He had a text from Peter. It read, ‘Hey hon, I got called into work early to repair my spider-suit. I’ll text you during break, love you!’ With several hearts after. Harry smiled fondly and sent a heart back as he continued to eat.

Once his bowl was empty and in the sink, Harry checked his schedule, finding it surprisingly empty. He laughed to himself. “Of course the one day I don’t have work is the day Peter gets called in early.” He muttered quietly.

He began walking around aimlessly, not entirely sure what to do, and cleaned whatever seemed out of place. He pulled some dishes from his and Peters’ bedroom, he made the bed, he picked up some trash that had littered the area, he vacuumed, did the laundry, did the dishes, and once that was done, he wasn’t entirely sure what else to do. Any other cleaning would require more effort he was willing to put in and he didn’t have much else to do. He turned on Law & Order and scrolled through social media, his mind wandering aimlessly. 

He sat there watching TV for at least three hours before he stood up decisively. He didn’t get to see his fiancé that morning and god dammit he was going to see him before 5 pm rolled around. He quickly returned to his room, changing, and made a beeline for the door, quickly formulating an excuse as to why he was retrieving Peter from work at 1 in the afternoon.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Harry strutted through the main entrance of Stark Industries. The lobbyist looked up at him, making a surprised noise, before letting him go, likely assuming he was there for a meeting. He quietly thanked his status before entering the elevator. “JARVIS, do me a favor and bring me to the floor Peter’s on? He left before I could tell him I had something planned for us.”

“Of course Mr. Osborn,”

“Please, call me Harry. Mr. Osborn just makes me uncomfortable.”

“Alright, my apologies, Harry.” 

A smile grew on Harry’s face as the elevator pulled to a stop. He looked up expectantly. “This is not your floor, Harry. There are others using the elevator,” JARVIS informed right before the doors opened.

Harry nodded before feeling his blood run cold. It was Pepper Potts and Tony Stark. Tony looked up in alarm at being face-to-face with Harry. “Osborn,”

“Stark,”

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to get my fiancé.”

“You have a fiancé? I was unaware of this.”

“We’ve been trying to keep our relationship on the down-low. I guess we’ve succeeded.”

An awkward silence filled the elevator as the doors closed, trapping the three together. “I didn’t know you were engaged, Harry. Congratulations” Pepper asked, attempting to break the awkward silence with a smile. 

Harry plastered one on as well. “Thank you, it’s been two or three weeks now since we made it official, we want the wedding to be around Halloween.”

Pepper laughed. “Going for the fall theme, huh?”

“No, we’re going for the Halloween candy.” He said, a smile crossing his face as he remembered the conversation.

_“Harry, please!”_

_“No, we are not having our wedding on Halloween, Peter.”_

_“But-”_

_“No.”_

_Harry stared at Peter indignantly. “Just listen to my idea, I swear you’ll love it! Just please, let me at least try to convince you.”_

_“No, because I know you’ll be able to do it.”_

_“Harry! Please! It’ll be so much fun! Instead of fancy suits and dresses and all that crap, we can wear costumes!”_

_Harry burst into laughter at that. “What?!”_

_“We can dress up in_ fun _outfits! God knows you have to wear a tuxedo enough to those lame galas, and I have to go with you to those! I hate them! They’re so itchy! Please, Harry!” Peter begged. He was really sold on this idea._

_“We are not having our wedding on Halloween, Peter!” Harry shouted, trying not to laugh again._

_“Can we at least have it Halloween themed? It’s my favorite holiday!”_

_Harry considered the option. “Maybe.”_

_“Think about it, all that Halloween candy.”_

_“I’m sold, our wedding’s around Halloween. But we are_ not _wearing costumes.”_

_“I’ll convince you.” Peter sneered, an impish smile donning his features._

Pepper’s laughter broke the spell of his thoughts and he flashed her an amused smile. “So who is your fiancé?” Tony interrupted their casual laughter.

Harry felt his smile fade slightly. “You’ll see him when we get there.” Harry finally said as the elevator pulled to a stop.

Tony’s eyes lit up with surprise. “Him? I was unaware you were gay.”

Harry flashed him an indignant look. “Is there a problem?”

Tony snorted. “Of course not, I’ve been married to Steve for almost three years now. It just came as a surprise is all.”

Harry kept his gaze steady before nodding. “Alright then.” He said, turning back to the doors and exiting as they opened.

“I’m surprised he doesn’t work with you in Oscorp.” Tony continued, following him out with Pepper in tow.

Harry laughed. “He refused to because he knows I would play favorites and he wants to earn his position.” He explained. “I get it, but I think he chose to work here to take a prod at me. He might be doing so, he might not, but I know he’s fallen in love with this job so as long as he’s happy, I’m happy.” 

Tony nodded. “Good mindset to have with any partner.” 

Harry scanned the room of scientists, looking for Peter. He pouted slightly when he couldn’t find him, but felt his muscles tighten as he realized the room had fallen still and most of them were staring at him and Stark. Pepper clapped loudly. “Back to work, everyone, this isn’t show and tell.” She shouted.

The scientists quickly resumed their work, still sparing occasional glances in their direction. After a few moments, Harry smiled as he saw a familiar face begin to weave his way around the scientists, towards him. “Hey, hon.” He greeted happily as Peter ran up to him.

“Harry-” He was cut off by Harry wrapping his arms around Peter tightly and hugging him happily.

“You didn’t say goodbye,” Harry mumbled into Peter’s neck.

Peter hugged back and nuzzled him. “I did, you were just asleep. Gave you a goodbye kiss too.” He hummed, closing his eyes and breathing his scent in.

“Parker?” Tony asked in alarm.

Peter quickly stepped away from Harry. “Uh, Mr. Stark, this is my fiancé, Harry Osborn.” 

“Yeah, we took the elevator up with him. I had no idea you were engaged.”

“Yeah uh… I try to keep my personal life out of-” He hesitated before looking at Harry. “Out of my work life, I know they intersect at some points but I try to keep it out as much as possible.”

Harry knew that Peter was referring to vigilante life, he could tell that Tony knew that too. Tony nodded. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense.”

Peter crossed his arms and took a step back. “Alright now, what did you come to invade my job for? And if you dare say it was because I didn’t say goodbye, I will, in fact, slap you.”

Harry laughed. “Is not wanting to see my fiancé reason enough?”

Peter rubbed his hands together. “Better get to explaining, Osborn.”

Harry put his hands up in surrender. “I had an idea for a date, but it’s something that can’t be done after work. It’s pretty time-sensitive.”

Peter seemed to consider it. “What is it?”

“Can’t tell you, it’ll ruin the surprise.”

Peter bit his lip and glanced back to the lab behind him. “Why aren’t you at work?”

“I had a day off.”

Peter thought for a moment, before sighing. “How much fun do you think I’ll have?”

“You’ll absolutely love it, Peter,” Harry promised.

Peter seemed to look around, before sighing. “Alright, fine. Let me clean up for a bit, you’re okay with me leaving early, Mr. Stark?”

“Kid, you came in four hours early and you’re leaving four hours early. The math seems to line up to me.”

Peter smiled. “Alright, thank you, Mr. Stark.”

Tony patted his head. “No problem, kid. Go have fun.”

Peter nodded and quickly leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Harry’s face. “Give me ten minutes to clean up.”

Harry nodded. “Make it quick babe, times wasting.” 

Peter nodded before quickly turning back and running to his lab. In about five minutes, he returned. “Less to do than I thought, let’s go.”

Harry nodded. “Let’s,”

Tony waved them off as the two went into the elevator. “So, where are we going on this date?”

Harry laughed. “So you know how you wanted to adopt a kitten?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Harold you did not.”

“We’re going to the humane society.”

Peter laughed loudly and threw his arms around Harry. “HARRY! YES!!” He cried out happily.

Harry laughed and hugged Peter back. “You’re welcome.”


End file.
